Matchmaking: Storm and Wolverine
by Black-Rose23
Summary: Part 3 in the series! For once jealousy isn’t the problem. It’s a matter of getting Wolverine to admit he’s in love, and Storm to admit even savages have hearts. This could prove to be the hardest mission yet for our matchmakers.
1. Discussions of the Loudest Kind

Matchmaking: Storm and Wolverine

Summary: Part 3 in the series! For once jealousy isn't the problem. It's a matter of getting Wolverine to admit he's in love, and Storm to admit even savages have hearts. This could prove to be the hardest mission yet for our matchmakers.

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is not mine; I do not make a profit from this

Warning: AU, OOC, language

Pairing: LoRo, Romy, Jott, Kiotr, Amyro

**Chapter 1**

Discussions of the Loudest Kind

"Wolverine, you can't just go clawing through everything!" Storm scolded, glaring at her rough teammate. Honestly, she knew the man was tough, and she wouldn't trust anyone to watch her back more than him, but did he have to act like such a barbarian all the time? It was ridiculous!

"It got us out, didn't it?" Wolverine asked rhetorically. His gruff voice betrayed his irritation at being told off by the weather witch yet again. She acted like she was always a good person, but her former goddess status gave her a rather cocky attitude, albeit it rarely showed, and she had been a pickpocket back in the day. Why was it her faults were never brought up, but his were constantly on display?

"Hey, lovebirds!" Rogue called to the arguing pair. They turned to glare at her, but she ignored the dark looks. "We gotta get goin' if we wanna make it back in time fo' dinnah!"

Logan snorted but stomped back to the Blackbird. He knew how much Rogue loved to eat, and even if he wouldn't admit the truth, he was rather afraid of her when she hadn't been properly fed.

Storm rolled her eyes and followed, albeit making sure not to stomp as she wanted too. It wouldn't do her any good to let her temper get the better of her. If she did allow such a thing, she would be no better than Wolverine. She shuddered to think of herself in the same context as that-that savage!

Inside the jet, Rogue sighed in irritation. Storm and Wolverine had started arguing more than usual these past few weeks. It wasn't hard to see they liked each other, possibly even loved each other after all this time of working together, but that didn't make their arguments any less annoying. Oh well, at least she'd soon be back at the mansion, where Remy and food awaited her. It was the food she looked forward to seeing.

&&&&&&

Scott ducked as Logan stormed through the Danger Room, tearing apart any mechanical enemy he came into contact with. Normally, he loved training with Wolverine. Well, maybe not _loved_, but at least he always got the proper training when the Canadian was with him. Unfortunately, today Wolverine was taking over everything; actually, it was more like he was taking _apart _everything.

"Uh, maybe we should stop?" Scott suggested, watching a mechanical tentacle fly by as Wolverine tore apart a robotic octopus.

"You wanna stop already?" Logan growled, turning to face him. His eyes narrowed behind his cowl, and Scott gulped as he backed away.

"You can keep on goin'," he reassured the shorter man nervously, "I'm just gonna...yeah!"

With that said, he turned on his heel and fled the Danger Room. There was nothing wrong with being a coward when an angry Wolverine was concerned. The latter snorted when he saw Summers run out and turned back to face the oncoming spiked balls.

"Bring it on!"

&&&&&&

"He's insane!" Scott exclaimed, plopping down on the couch next to Jean. "No, they're both insane!"

"Who is?" Jean asked curiously, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Oh, let meh take a wild guess!" Rogue put on a thoughtful face before proclaiming, rather unsurprised: "Wolvie an' Stormy."

"Got it in one," Scott confirmed with a nod. He sighed and wriggled himself into a more comfortable position. "I think they want to kill us all."

"By annoyin' us ta death?" Pyro piped up. "I wouldn't put it past 'em."

Amara hummed in agreement. "If they weren't professors, and I wasn't totally scared of Mr. Logan, I would _so_ burn everything they owned! Honestly, not even Rogue and Remy are _that _annoying."

"Oi!" Remy glared indignantly. "Wha' about you two den? Y' sayin' y' ain't annoyin' too?"

"_We_ don't argue to show our love," Amara replied dryly. "We just burn things to prove our devotion."

Jean glared at the pyromaniacs. "Well, would you two please _stop _proving your devotion in _my_ room?"

John and Amara shared a look. Grinning broadly, they turned to face the redhead.

"Nope!" they answered in unison. Jean sighed and hung her head.

"Figures."

"Ah say we get 'em togethah!" Rogue exclaimed suddenly, sitting up. Remy whimpered in protest at having her leave her place cuddled against his side, but she ignored him. The others turned to look at her, skeptical expressions on their faces.

"I don't know, Rogue," Jean mused. "It was one thing when it was us, but instructors? Just because we're old enough to be instructors doesn't mean we should go around meddling in _their_ personal lives. Right, Scott?"

"..."

"Scott?"

"..."

"SCOTT!"

"Ah! What?" Scott looked at his girlfriend nervously. Jean felt like face-palming, but she withheld and instead glared at him. "What did I do?"

Amara and John snickered in amusement. Scott really was good for Jean. He kept her busy, and she had loosened up, albeit not much, since the two got together. Watching them together was always entertaining, especially since Scott tended not to answer when he didn't agree with Jean.

"I said we shouldn't meddle in our instructors love lives, right?" she repeated, looking at him dangerously. Scott gulped, knowing Jean wanted him to agree with her, and he wasn't sure he would like the effects of disagreeing.

"Right," he squeaked nervously. Jean smiled and nodded proudly, glad to have someone agree with her.

Remy snorted. "Well, s'nice t' know y' already whipped, Scooter."

"You speak as though you aren't." Scott raised a brow. Remy crossed his arms and turned his head away from the Boy Scout.

"Remy ain't!" he exclaimed proudly. "Remy be da pants in dis relationship."

"Excuse meh, sugah?" Rogue glared at her boyfriend. Remy chuckled nervously and backed away from his glaring woman. "Run that by meh again."

"Eh, we be equals in dis relationship, an' Remy love his _chere_ very much?"

"That's what Ah thought ya said."

"Riiight, mate, you _definitely_ _aren't_ whipped!" Pyro cackled maniacally, wrapping an arm around his girl's waist.

"Oh yeah, wha' about you den, _mate_?" Remy mocked. Pyro smirked.

"Ah, Amara knows where her place is, right love?" He looked expectantly at the princess. She didn't look the least bit amused.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't," she snarled. "Where _is _my place?"

"Er, in my heart an' by my side?" Pyro smiled hopefully at the ebony girl. She smiled back, a lot less nervously mind you, and kissed his cheek.

"That's right."

Satisfied that their men now knew who _really _ran the relationships, the girls buckled down to argue over whether they should help Storm and Wolverine or not. Meanwhile, the men in the room all shot each other significant looks, silently telling the other that this was _never_ to be mentioned to _anyone_.

"Wolverine, you can't just go changing the Danger Room lessons like that!" Storm shouted as she stalked down the stairs. The Canadian was next to her, an annoyed expression on his hairy face. "They're just children, you could kill them if you work them too hard!"

"Those li'l brats need ta learn how ta fight!" he protested. "They won't be prepared if ya don't stop babyin' 'em!"

"I am not '_babying_' them, as you so eloquently put it!" Storm glared at the man beside her.

The group in the living room watched them stalk past and right into the kitchen. Jean sighed and turned to Rogue.

"So, what's your plan?"


	2. Road Trip

**Chapter 2**

Road Trip

"Are you sure, Rogue?" Ororo asked uncertainly as she stared at the ticket in her hand. Rogue nodded and pushed her out the door.

"Of course Ah'm sure, sugah!" she exclaimed with a wide smile, too wide in Storm's opinion. "Ya'll just go t' this here spa an' relax fo' a few. Ah'm sure ya need th' vacation more than Ah do."

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do--"

"All th' mo' reason t' go!" Rogue interrupted her musing. Her expression softened into a more sincere look, and her tone dropped the urging as she encouraged her friend. "'Ro, you've been workin' yo'self t' death. Please, if anyone deserves this mini-vacation, it's you. Besides, yo' only gonna be gone a few days!"

Ororo heaved a huge breath of air. Rogue was right! She had been working herself to the bone lately, and she was in some serious need of relaxing. Besides, she couldn't remember when the last time she went to a spa was! This would do her some good.

"Alright, I'll go," she said. Rogue inwardly sighed in relief and opened the car door, pushing the white-haired woman into the driver's seat.

"Great!" Rogue smiled broadly. "Now, ya'll go an' have some fun, an' Ah want all th' details when ya come back!"

"Alright, Rogue." Storm chuckled as she started the car. "If anything should come up--"

"Don't worry!" Rogue cut her off. "Ah'll call ya if we need ya, sug. Now go!"

"I'll be back in three days!" Storm called as she rode away, waving at the southerner. Rogue waved back, a smirk replacing her smile when Storm was out of sight.

"That's what you think, sugah."

&&&&&&

"Come on, _mon ami_," Gambit encouraged, guiding Wolverine to his bike. "Gambit hear dis da best place f'r cage fightin'!"

"Hmph! I ain't never heard o' no cage fightin' in Westchester!"

"New York's a big place, ain't it?" Remy smirked. "Ain't likely da locals take too much pride in lettin' people know 'bout deir rougher side. An' anyway, y' been outta da game f'r a while now, Wolvie, Remy t'ink it be time y' show ev'ryone y' still got it!"

"Fine," Logan grunted finally. Remy was right, he _had_ been out of the game for a while now. He should show everyone that the Wolverine was still in action! "But what's with the spa ticket, Cajun? I ain't some woman!"

"'Course no'!" Gambit looked appalled at the mere thought. Wouldn't you be too though? Wolverine in drag was _not_ a pretty mental picture. "Bu' dere be lots o' _femmes_ in da spa. Gambit jus' t'inkin' maybe Wolvie be wantin' t' _unwind_ after all dat fightin'."

The suggestive tone let Wolverine know exactly what Gambit meant by "unwind". He didn't comment, merely snorted. Well, it _had _been a while since he had a woman. What could it hurt?

"Ya'd better be right about this place, Cajun, or else..." he let the threat trail off, unsheathing his claws to finish the sentence instead. Remy didn't look as scared as he probably ought too, but he did back away a few steps and smile nervously.

"Don' worry, _mon ami_, Remy have good sources."

"Hmph."

Logan kick-started the bike and drove away without so much as a goodbye. Remy watched him go, arms crossed and brow raised.

"Well, dat was rude."

&&&&&&

"He gone, sugah?" Rogue asked when Remy walked into the mansion. She and the other matchmakers surrounded her. The Cajun smirked and kissed Rogue before answering.

"_Oui_, he jus' took off. Didn' say goodbye or not'in', very rude, _chere_."

"What do you expect?" Scott asked rhetorically. "It's Wolverine!"

"Anyway, we should get going," Jean said before Remy could reply and ensue a Wolverine-is-a-bastard conversation with Scott and St. John. "We don't want to get there too late."

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Amara grimaced, as though the next words left a bad taste in her mouth, which they probably did. "But Jean's right."

Pyro gasped aloud. "Amara!"

She sniffled and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, fire-heart! I promise never to utter such a thing again!"

"S'alright, love," John comforted, rubbing her back. "S'alright."

"It's not that bad agreeing with me!" Jean mumbled indignantly.

The pyros stared at her silently. Jean frowned.

"What? It's not!"

"Riiight, anyway, let's get goin'!" Rogue spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Right!"

&&&&&&

"Hey, Rogue?" Scott spoke from the backseat.

"Hm?"

"Where'd you get those tickets anyway?"

"Oh, an old friend o' mine!" Rogue smiled into the rear view mirror. "Warren Worthington III."

Remy growled. "Ol' friend Remy's ass!" he mumbled heatedly. Jean shot him a disapproving look, but she was the only one.

"Don't mind him, sugah, Warren an' Ah had a li'l somethin'-somethin' goin' on back in th' day. We're just friends now though, he's got himself a nice mutant gal named Betsy, but Remy just cain't let go o' th' past."

"Maybe Remy wouldn't have such a hard time o' it if his woman didn' know da number o' all her exes!"

"Ah don't know all their numbers," Rogue replied, "just most of 'em."

"Oh, dat makes t'ings a _whole _lot better!"

"Well, it should!" Rogue replied vehemently.

"Uh, guys?" Amara spoke up.

"Hmph! Only you t'ink so, _chere_!"

"Guys?" Jean

"Ah'm about t' have _anothah_ ex whose numbah Ah know!" Rogue threatened.

"Guys..." John

"Y' wouldn't leave Remy!" Remy growled. "He mean too much to y'."

"Their gone." Scott

"What makes ya think _that_?"

The rest of the ride was filled with Remy and Rogue's arguing.

A/N's:

Yes, this chapter is short, but that's because everything's really going to start up next chapter!


	3. Roommates?

**Chapter 3**

Roommates!?

Storm stepped out of her car, smiling at the large building before her. Indeed it was huge, but amazingly built. It wasn't often that she took such pleasures as spas and treatments, but Ororo had to admit she could definitely see herself relaxing here. It was simply stunning!

"Ororo Munroe!" a voice called out, startling Storm from her reverie. She turned her attention to a beautiful blonde woman in the typical masseuse uniform.

"Yes, I am, Ororo Munroe." Storm held out her hand for the woman to shake, wondering if she'd met this person before. It wasn't often she forgot faces, but it happened sometimes, and she was pretty sure she had never seen the woman before her.

"Emma Frost," she introduced in a rather cocky tone. "Don't tell me you forgot me!"

"Emma!?" Ororo exclaimed in disbelief. Now that she looked at her, though, she did resemble the arrogant blonde woman that had corrupted Rogue to the dark side, figuratively speaking of course.

"That's right. Rogue told me you were coming and asked me to give you the whole nine yards!"

"Really?" Ororo frowned. That little sneak! Rogue knew she would accept all along!

"That's right!" Emma smiled and leaned closer. "Don't worry, honey, you're in good hands.

"Uh...thanks?"

Storm wasn't too sure what to think of this. Emma's hair, usually long and styled elegantly, was shorter and up in a messy bun. Also, the white-haired woman never expected to see her in a working uniform, much less in a masseuse outfit, but apparently she really had changed. Just like she said she was going to do when she left the mansion.

&&&&&&

"Welcome t' th' Flamingo Spa!" Rogue said as they pulled up to the large white building. It was truly beautiful, though only the women truly appreciated the architecture of a building. The men were too busy wondering how they were going to go into a spa and still keep their manhood safe.

"Why don' y' _filles_ go on in, eh?" Remy suggested. "Scooter, Johnny-boy, an' Remy got some t'ings t' discuss."

"If ya say so, sugah," Rogue agreed with a shrug. She kissed Remy's cheek, grabbed her bags and his, and walked inside with Amara and Jean following close behind, awing and oohing at everything they saw.

When the girls were out of earshot, Remy turned to face the men huddled around him.

"What're we gonna do, mate?" John asked immediately. "We can't go into a _spa. _We're men! M-E-N!"

"Now that we know you can spell..." Scott muttered dryly. "I think we know our gender well enough."

John glared at Scott, but Remy interrupted before an argument could break out. Not that he wouldn't mind being entertained by watching the two opposites go at it, but his _chere_ didn't like waiting too long, and plus they had a very important matter to discuss.

"We need an excuse," Remy said simply. "Somet'in' dat, should we be caught, will get us outta a _whole_ mess o' trouble. Namely, questions surroundin' our manliness."

"He's right," Scott sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"We could say we're there for the Sheilas!" Pyro grinned.

"Great idea!" Scott said mockingly. "I'd rather keep my manhood where it is, thanks."

"Scooter's right," Remy grimaced, much as Amara had earlier, though this time it was only teasingly and not because he actually hated saying such a thing. At least, Scott didn't think it was because he hated agreeing with the younger man. "Rogue would castrate dis Cajun if he said somet'in' like dat."

"Yeah, Amara would too..." Pyro's grin left as he realized this. As playful as his woman was, Amara could get extremely jealous, and it wasn't always the other girl she took her anger out on. He winced remembering the last time he'd flirted with a girl when their relationship was still fairly new. He hadn't been able to look at fire the same way for a week!

"Alright, how about this?" Scott suggested. "We were dragged here by our girlfriends or else no sex for the next few months."

"Dat works..." Remy mused.

"Yeah, bu' I didn' know you were gettin' some from Red!" Pyro crowed. "Wha's she like? Borin' I'll bet."

"I'm not!" Scott glared at the blond pyromaniac. "Jean and I are waiting 'til the right time."

"In other words, Jean's not puttin' out 'til she's got a ring on her finger." Remy looked at Scott knowingly while the teen hung his head.

"Yeah, that's about it," he admitted sullenly. Hey, he might have been more of a gentleman than most guys his age, but he was _still_ a guy!

"Remy! What a pleasant surprise! Rogue said you all were here!" a blonde woman called, walking towards them with a slight smile that looked rather arrogant in Scott's opinion.

"Emma." Remy nodded in greeting. The blonde smirked as she came to a stop, but her attention was solely on Scott.

"And _who_ is this?" she asked flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. Scott felt his face heat up, a sign that he was blushing, and gently pushed her away from him. The blonde, Emma Remy had called her, pouted but didn't grab him again, something Scott was immensely grateful for.

"Dis is Scott Summers," Remy introduced. "He just arrived at da mansion a few months ago. Scooter, dis be Emma Frost, a friend o' Rogue's an' a former X-woman."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Scott said with a smile. He held out his hand, but yanked it back when Emma chuckled huskily and rubbed circles on his palm with her thumb.

"You too, Cutie, you too."

"Uh, yeah..." Scott couldn't help but be reminded strongly of Rogue in that moment, and he wondered if maybe this was where the southerner had gotten her flirtatious behavior from. Emma seemed to be quite the charmer, though she made him rather nervous with the way she was looking at him.

Pyro raised a brow. He didn't know Emma well, as she had left a few months after his arrival, but from what he remembered she hadn't been the type to flirt with just anybody. Rather, she had been arrogant and self-loving, willing to put down anyone that didn't fit her criteria. But thinking about Amara, John had to admit that the woman did have her good points.

"Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms," she said, leading the men away. They followed behind silently, looking around the large building. It really was nice in here, not that any of the guys would admit it aloud. They would just be signing away their manhood if they did!

"Look like y' done good f'r y'self," Remy commented finally, breaking the silence that had surrounded them. Emma looked over her shoulder and grinned at the trio.

"I never expected to find myself actually _working_, but I have to admit I like it here." Emma turned back around.

"She's rich," Pyro whispered when Scott raised a questioning brow. "Filthy rich."

"Oh," Scott mumbled his understanding.

Finally, they came to a stop. Emma grinned, her eyes once again resting on Scott. "The girls are inside," she told them, pointing to the room across from her. "I've already told them where Ororo's and Logan's room will be, so we can finally get this plan underway! Oh, it's been so long..." she mused, practically dancing away from the group of males.

"Eh?"

"Emma's a matchmaker too," Remy answered Scott's unspoken question.

"Oh...Remy, you said Emma was Rogue's friend, right?"

"_Oui_, why?"

"I was just wondering...How many connections does Rogue have?"

Remy just shook his head and smirked.

"Trust me, Scooter, y' don' wanna know."

&&&&&&

Logan pulled to a stop in front of the large building. He grunted at the architecture, admitting silently that whoever designed and built it knew what they were doing. Kicking down the kickstand on his bike, he climbed off and shouldered his duffel bag. The bar was closed on weekends, so he would have to wait until tomorrow before he could check it out.

His nose scrunched when he smelled all the artificial scents. Honestly, why did women insist on wearing this stuff again? It smelled horrible – to him anyway. Though, he supposed to someone with ordinary senses, it was some of the best smells they'd ever scented. In his opinion, natural was the way to go. If there was one thing he could admit about Ororo, though never aloud, it was that she always smelled natural, not at all fake like most women.

"Logan!" a woman's voice greeted him, and he grunted as he saw a familiar blonde walking towards him. He would never forget that smell, or that voice. "Emma, what're you doin' here?" he grunted, not really interested in knowing why the rich, conceited woman was present.

"Silly Logan, did you not notice the outfit?" Emma gestured to the white uniform. "I work here!"

Logan growled at her when she called him 'silly', but he resisted the urge to stick his claws through her chest. Emma had always annoyed him, but her powers were useful. Besides, if she happened to turn into crystal when he tried impaling her, it would probably do more damage to his claws than to her body. That wasn't a theory Logan wanted to test.

"Anyway, I was told you were coming here by Remy," Emma said with a smile. "I can assure you, the cage fights are exactly as he described them."

Logan raised a brow. "You never struck me as the type ta watch cage fightin'," he grunted. Emma let out a high pitched giggle that made the beastly man cringe.

"Silly Logan," she said again, earning herself another growl. "I don't watch such savage things! My ex-boyfriend did though, hence why he's my ex now, and that was one of his favorite places. But enough about me, I'm afraid we're crowded, so you'll have to share a room with one of our customers. I've already informed her of this, and she assured me it would be fine."

Logan snorted. He should've known a plan from the Cajun would turn out to be a bad idea. He was already here though, and he didn't particularly care for the idea of driving all the way back to Bayville. He grunted his agreement, and Emma grinned widely, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Great! Follow me."

&&&&&&

Storm was humming to herself when the knock came. Curious as to who would knock, and wondering if perhaps her roommate had arrived, she put on her best smile and opened the door. The smile quickly faded when she saw who was on the other side.

"Wolverine?"

"Storm?"

The two pointed at each other, silent for several minutes before...

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE!?"

In their rooms, the matchmakers laughed. It seemed Ororo and Logan had just learned who they would be rooming with during their stay.

A/N's:

Emma will be highly OOC. I was going to make it another OC, but I don't really like creating them all that much, so I decided against it. Besides, Emma will play a much bigger role in the next installment to the series.


	4. Hell, Thy Name is Spa

**Chapter 4**

Hell, Thy Name is Spa

Wolverine and Storm glared at each other. Emma decided it best to leave them alone for a while and disappeared several minutes ago. Neither mutant had moved since they saw each other, except to drop their arms down to their sides again.

Logan picked up his bag and pushed past Ororo forcefully. She hit the door, though not hard enough to hurt, and glared at the savage's utter rudeness. An indignant huff accompanied the door slamming shut behind her, and her eyes glowed white as she glared daggers at the grumbling man's back.

"You never answered my question, Logan."

The Canadian glanced up briefly and shot a glare at the mocha-skinned woman. He answered her by snorting and turning back to his unpacking.

"It's rude to ignore someone, Logan," Ororo admonished. Her voice lowered dangerously, and Logan sighed in annoyance. He could already tell staying here was going to be hell, but he didn't want to go all the way back to the mansion just because Miss Goody-Two-Shoes was annoying him with her it's-rude-to-do-this-Logan speech.

"I was told this place had great cage fightin', so I decided ta stop by and check it out. That alright with you, _Miss Munroe_?"

Ororo humphed and crossed her arms irately. She couldn't believe she was stuck sharing a room with Logan of all people! He wouldn't be so bad if he weren't such a barbarian, but he was! That annoyed Ororo to no end. He had no sense of etiquette, and she could only imagine the trouble he would cause this beautiful spa. She wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her though; not only would it be dangerous with her powers, but it was something Logan would do, and Storm _refused _to act like that uncivilized being.

"You were told a _spa _had cage fighting, and you _believed _it!?" Storm asked incredulously. She knew Logan wasn't the smartest man alive, but she thought he was smarter than that! Logan glared at her, not liking her tone one bit.

"No, a bar near here," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'm just _here_ for the women."

Ororo gaped at his bluntness. She knew Logan wasn't the type to beat around the bush, but still... How crude could one man get? The white-haired goddess wouldn't admit, even to herself, that she was slightly jealous of the idea of Logan with other women.

"That's truly disgusting, Logan," she said primly. Then, turning to her bed, she glared at the wall. "I don't care what you do, just don't bother me, and don't bring your...your..._harlots_ into this room."

Logan raised a single brow and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, 'Ro, I would _swear_ you sound jealous."

"I am _not _jealous of you, you barbarian!" she snapped irately, glaring darkly at the man. Logan snorted again and hopped into his bed.

"Whatever. I'm takin' a nap, don't bother me."

Ororo opened her mouth to say something, rather to protest or scold she wasn't sure, but a loud snore cut her off. Sighing disdainfully, she decided she might as well make the best of this and grabbed a towel. Maybe a nice soak would make her feel more relaxed and help her sort out how she was going to handle being stuck in the same room as Logan for three days.

She shuddered at the thought. _So much for taking a break..._

&&&&&&

"They got it bad!" Rogue said with an impish grin.

They had listened to the conversation through Jean's and Scott's wall. Their room was right next to Logan's and Ororo's, two beds so there would be no temptation, because they were the only couple that wouldn't insist on screwing like rabbits and thus ruin the matchmakers cover.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked skeptically. "It sounds to me like they hate each other. All they did was argue!"

"Jean, it's obvious that their hatred for each other is a way of hiding their true feelings from everyone, including themselves, because they aren't yet ready to admit that they're in love." Scott smiled at his gaping girlfriend.

"Oi, Scooter, how'd ya know all that?" John asked, looking at the Boy Scout oddly. Scott blushed when he realized he was reciting about feelings and the like, a very unmanly thing to do.

"Ah, ain't it obvious?" Amara asked teasingly. "He's turning into another Rogue!"

"_Mon Dieu_, Remy hope no'!" Remy exclaimed, turning green at the prospect. Scott glared at him, as did Rogue who hit her boyfriend upside the head. "Ow!"

"You be quiet!" she ordered. "Scott's right, this is only they're way o' sayin' 'Ah love ya, sugah', without actually sayin' it."

"Ya mean like you and Remy with your arguments?" Amara asked, smiling when John slipped his arm around her. Rogue nodded.

"Exactly! 'Cept we know how we feel 'bout each othah, they ain't realized their feelin's yet."

"An' dat's where we come in, nay _chere?"_

"Right!" Rogue kissed Remy's cheek. "We're here t' make 'em realize what they're feelin' ain't disgust but love."

"Question, what does any of this have to do with a spa?" Jean asked blankly, looking around her room as though to emphasize her point. Rogue sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Jeannie, Jeannie, Jeannie...It's like this, they stay in a room togethah, an' they're more _primitive _emotions start showin'--"

"But Scott and I are sharing a room too!" Jean interrupted, blushing darkly at what Rogue was implying. "What happens if our more...primitive emotions show?"

"Well, duh!" Amara exclaimed. "That's what we're hoping for!"

Jean's face turned darker red, and Scott blushed too. A slight smirk could be seen tugging at his lips though, and John and Remy patted his shoulder encouragingly. Jean glared at the princess.

"No way! Scott isn't that kind of man. He's sweet and considerate, willing to wait for me. We'll do..._it..._when we're both ready. Right, Scott?"

"..."

"Scott?"

"..."

"SCOTT!"

"Right!" Scott squeaked, sounding more than a little depressed. Jean glared suspiciously at him, but he smiled as innocently as he could, and she was placated. This time when Remy and John patted his shoulder, it was pityingly.

"Besides," Rogue continued, getting back to the question. She smiled mischievously. "Who can really say they didn't want away from all those li'l brats swarmin' th' place?"

Jean face-palmed while everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&

Emma watched as the woman soaked in the tub, her hands shaking anxiously. It had been so long since she played matchmaker, and it was driving her crazy having to wait for the action to start again. Still, she knew that these things took time, and she would be well rewarded with a feeling of triumph as two people fell in love. Plus, she was getting paid for their visit to the spa, and a little extra money never hurt anyone. Not even a filthy rich blonde.

"See anythin' interestin', sugah?" Rogue asked, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. The blonde jumped at the sudden contact but smiled at her southern friend.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's coming."

Rogue smiled and sat next to Emma, who was hiding behind a pillar. Storm remained oblivious to their presence as the two women watched her closely.

"So, what's the plan?" Emma questioned Rogue, looking at the younger mutant curiously. Rogue frowned.

"Ya ain't got one o' your own?" Rogue sounded truly surprised to hear this, and she was. She figured Emma would want to be in charge as she was the senior matchmaker and hadn't been able to play the part in a while. Emma smiled at her.

"Rogue, I've pretty much left my days as a matchmaker behind. This is _your _time now. I'll follow your plan and tweak it to perfection if I find any errors."

Rogue couldn't stop the large smile from spreading across her face. For years she'd wanted to hear something along those lines from this blonde woman, and now she was finally getting her wish. Emma also smiled and turned back to Ororo, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"Well, since ya asked so nicely, Ah was thinkin' somethin' along the lines o'..."

A/N's:

Someone mentioned that it was diamond, not crystal, that Emma turned into. So, my mistake and thanks for pointing that out! I'll use diamond from now on.

Yes, I'm well aware this was pitifully short, I apologize. Sadly, I ended up with writer's block about halfway through, and this was the best ending I could come up with. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise!


	5. Unwanted Date

**Chapter 5**

Unwanted Date

Logan stormed into the room. He was mad; no, he was furious! He had come all the way here to see and participate in some cage fighting, but here he was, back at the spa, and not a cage fight in sight! Why was that? Well, it just so happened that the owner's daughter had a birthday, so the bar was closed today. It should be opened up again by tomorrow, so said the sign, but that didn't help Logan's temper now!

It wouldn't be so bad if there was at least one decent woman here, but as far as he'd seen, the most decent woman not over the age of seventy or already seeing someone, married, or engaged was Ororo! Emma was far from unattractive, but Logan shivered at the mere thought of touching her.

Besides the fact she was younger than him, though there were very few, if any, women that were actually close to his mysterious age or older, she was...Well, she was _Emma!_ The reason spoke for itself.

So, here he was, rooming with the one person who actually had the guts to criticize him, and proved as much by criticizing his every move, suffering from fighting deprivation, and womanless in a spa filled with women and very few men. If ever there was a time life sucked more for the Wolverine, he couldn't think of it.

"Logan! Oi, Logan!"

Loud knocking permeated his hearing, and he sighed when he recognized the polished and annoyed accent on the other side. Pulling open the door, Emma grinned widely at him and thrust what he at first thought was a wedding invitation in his face. He frowned and snatched the paper away, glaring at the woman who continued grinning, as though it was perfectly normal and polite to push a piece of paper within an inch of someone else's face.

"'Ro ain't in the room," Logan grunted after scanning the paper with an annoyed glare.

The card proved to be an invitation alright, an invitation to an expensive restaurant. You know, the kind you _had _to wear a suit that cost twice what a car did to? It wasn't his type of thing, more like Emma's, so the only explanation that made sense in Logan's mind was that Emma wanted him to give it to Ororo.

"I know that, Silly!" Emma chuckled, tapping his shoulder lightly with her knuckles. Logan raised a brow and resisted the urge to growl. Something was definitely up when Emma started acting like they were old buddies. Plus, she had called him silly again. "I've already given Ororo her invitation. See, the spa's paying for it, so you get in for free!"

"No. Thanks." Logan stressed each word, handing the white card back to Emma. This time she was the one glaring, pushing the small paper back to his chest.

"You have to go!" she insisted. Logan raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! I know you've had like fifty lifetimes, but you may never get another chance like this again!"

"How old do you think I am?" Logan asked, slightly offended by the fifty lifetimes comment. Not that he actually knew how old he was either, but he at least knew he wasn't quite _that _old. "I think I'll take my chances."

He thrust the card back at her, and Emma took it with a haughty sniff. Turning away so Logan wouldn't see the sly smirk that crossed her face, she cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders.

"Fine," she huffed. "If the big, bad Wolverine is too afraid to go to one little itty bitty restaurant..."

Now, Logan, despite how many people might think the opposite, was _not _a stupid man. He knew when someone was baiting him, and he could see right through Emma's attempts at questioning his bravery. However, Logan also had quite the reputation for being a bad boy, and even if she was just baiting, Emma knew people. People she could brag to about how afraid he was to even go to some fancy-pants restaurant that knew him and would laugh at his masculinity. The Wolverine could _not _allow something like that to happen!

"Give me that card!" he growled, snatching the paper from her hand. He glared at the blonde woman, who was smiling innocently – or as innocently as a guilty person can. "I ain't afraid ta go ta some schmancy eatin' joint, so don't even bother thinkin' otherwise!"

"Great!" Emma crowed delightedly. "You have no idea how long it took me to get those invitations! Well, hope you enjoy yourself! Who knows, you might even find a nice, beautiful woman to bring back."

Logan raised a brow as Emma walked away. Okay, three things wrong with this: one, Emma actually went through the trouble of getting reservations to some restaurant and paying for them, when she wasn't going herself. Two, she bothered getting _him _a reservation when she knew he hated these kinds of things, and he was almost certain Ororo did too, though she was undoubtedly too kind to turn the invite down. Three, Emma just insinuated it was okay for him to bring back a girl when normally, she was almost as bad as Jean about women's rights. Well, at least the respecting women part; Emma had no problem letting men do all the work for her.

If he didn't know any better, he would _swear_ she was trying to set him up! Well, really it wasn't that hard to believe. Emma had always been something of a matchmaker, but he thought she was over that phase of her life. Looked like he would just have to set her straight when he got back from this place.

Looking once more at the invitation, Logan growled and crumpled it in his fist. Damn it, his life _really_ sucked! That bar had better be open tomorrow!

&&&&&&

"Why exactly are they going to this restaurant again?" Amara asked. For once, she was the one completely lost rather than Jean. "Miss Munroe and Mr. Logan aren't the types to like this sort of thing."

"Tha's right!" Pyro agreed, nodding. "'Ro prefers the simple things, an' Wolvie's...well...Wolvie!"

"Ah'm aware o' that, sugah!" Rogue hissed, gesturing for the pyromaniac to quiet down. "This ain't about them havin' fun or goin' on a date. This is t' get them t' admit they actually have somethin' in common!"

"You mean, since neither likes places like this, they might start getting along when they realize they agree on something and admit to sharing the same opinion on other subjects?" Jean asked, looking between Rogue and Scott questioningly. Scott smiled proudly at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Johnny, tell th' gal what she's won!" Rogue said, clapping lightly for Jean's comprehension. Amara raised a single brow, pouting that the redhead understood something she didn't. Not that it wasn't uncommon for Jean to pick up on things Amara didn't, but that was always schoolwork!

"Eh, I dunno what the Sheila's won..." John trailed off, blinking confusedly. Rogue glared at him and resisted the urge to face-palm or knock him over the head. Both ideas were tempting though, so very, very tempting...

"Uh, Pyro, Remy don' t'ink his _chere _was talkin' 'bout you," Remy said slowly, noticing Rogue's annoyed expression. She sighed and nodded, smiling at Remy. He grinned, pleased that he hadn't invoked her wrath upon himself for butting in this time.

"Oh, uh, right!" Pyro grinned, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks from embarrassment. "I knew that!"

Amara grinned at her embarrassed boyfriend, cooing over his blush. It quickly faded into a predatory smile when she began kissing him, unable to resist his utter cuteness. Jean groaned and covered her eyes while Scott adjusted his glasses with a slightly annoyed sigh. Rogue and Remy shared a look and shrugged, smirking at the couple now furiously making out against the wall.

"Looks like a good idea, eh _chere?" _Remy said suggestively, wiggling his brows at her. Rogue was just about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Guys, don't we have to get going?" Jean asked, hoping to break apart the couple. Of course, she wasn't sure if it worked as she still had her hands over her eyes.

"Jeannie's right!" Rogue exclaimed, her mind quickly going back to the matchmaking scheme. Remy whimpered softly as though in pain and shot a glare at Jean, which she missed. "Oh...Jeannie's right..." Rogue made a face as she repeated herself. Amara tore away from John to nod knowingly at Rogue.

"It hurts to say it, huh?" she said more than asked.

"Mmhm." Rogue hummed in agreement. Jean furiously tore her hands from her eyes and spun around to glare at the two women.

"Just _what _is so wrong with agreeing with me anyway!?" she shouted angrily, miffed that she was the only one their group seemed reluctant to admit was right about anything.

Rogue and Amara merely stared at her. The boys remained quiet, though Scott put his hands on Jean's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Jean might be harder to provoke than most, but when she was angered, she tended to prove the saying about redheads having fiery tempers as true. Best not to have Rogue and Amara sent flying through the air with her telekinesis.

Jean's harsh breathing slowed as she finally let Scott's presence comfort her. She smiled thankfully at him, loving that he could calm her down with just a touch. It was definitely true love for them; there was no mistaking it! Scott returned the smile and stepped away from her, satisfied she wouldn't do something she'd regret later.

Amara and Rogue shared a look, an amused 'hn' escaping as though they just shared some inside joke. Grabbing their respective lovers by the hand, the four matchmakers left. Scott started to follow, leading Jean after the retreating couples. It was only a couple of minutes later that Jean realized something very important.

"Hey, you never answered my question! What's so wrong with agreeing with me? I wanna know!"

&&&&&&

Ororo frowned as she looked around at this place. It was beautiful, no doubt. So beautiful that she felt ugly in comparison. No, not ugly, hideous, and this was compared to a building!

She sighed. The goddess might have loved her former glory, but she preferred the simpler things now that she was no longer looked up to as a storm goddess by the people of her homeland. Being in a place so extravagant made her feel almost insignificant, like she didn't belong here.

A sigh escaped her as she sat at the table, twiddling her fingers together. Emma stopped her on the way to the masseuse and told her about the invitation. Ororo wanted to object, but after hearing all that the blonde had gone through to get the invite, she knew she couldn't turn it down. If there was one thing Ororo hated, it was turning away someone else's kind gestures and hard work.

Still...She tore a small piece of her roll and daintily dipped it in the melted butter. She just felt so out of place here.

A snort brought her attention to the man now sitting across from her. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized the short and hairy stature, ignoring the muscular physique her eyes had also taken into account.

"Logan, _what _are you doing here?" Ororo asked as curtly as she could, though there was a biting edge to her tone. It clearly stated she wasn't pleased with her new company. Logan grunted and turned away from her, snatching a roll from the basket and biting into it hungrily. Ororo would've winced at the rude mannerisms, had she not gotten so used to them over the years.

"Blondie gave me one o' those damn invitations," he answered once he'd swallowed. Well, Ororo had to give him credit. At least he didn't talk with his mouth full like some of the children at the mansion.

"And you accepted?" Ororo was truly surprised to hear this. She, of course, knew Blondie was Emma. It was what Logan had called her during her stay at the mansion, and some things she could not forget. Besides, who else did they know in the area that could possibly get an invitation to such an extravagant restaurant?

Another grunt answered her, and Logan slid down in his seat. He didn't want to be here, even more so now that he was eating with Ororo Munroe of all people! He could feel those blue eyes of hers studying him, accusing him silently of not being the perfect gentleman. Well, so what if he wasn't perfect? Not everyone could fit a _goddess' _tastes!

Their attention was diverted from each other when the waiter returned, pad in hand and towel over his arm. After ordering, Ororo turned her attention back to Logan, and noticed the suit he was wearing for the first time tonight. She didn't doubt it belonged to someone else, probably someone Emma knew, as she couldn't imagine Logan owning even one suit. Rather it belonged to Emma or not, though, she couldn't help noticing that he looked good in the black material. Damn good.

Shaking away those thoughts, she glared at the man. He was making her think things she shouldn't be thinking! No matter how childish that thought might have been, Ororo planned to stick with it. She refused to admit, even to herself, that she found the Wolverine attractive. That was just ludicrous!

Logan glared at the white-haired woman, briefly taking note of her white dress. It fit her curves nicely and was a bit more showy than he was sure she usually wore. No doubt that, like this suit, it came from Emma. Whoever it belonged to didn't matter, because Ororo looked far too good in the white material, and Logan was cursing himself inwardly for actually noticing.

He was a man, he reassured himself. It was natural for him to notice the attractiveness of the fairer sex, and this observation was only nature taking its course. It wasn't like he was in love with Ororo or anything! He snorted at the mere idea. How ludicrous was that? Him and Ororo? Yeah right, _never _gonna happen!

"Logan," Ororo began as politely as one can when talking through gritted teeth. Logan snapped out of his thoughts to stare at her.

"What?" he asked gruffly, taking another large bite out of the roll. Ororo sighed at the rude behavior but didn't comment. She had learned long ago that it would do no good to criticize his eating habits. She still tried sometimes though.

"Why exactly are you sitting with me anyway?" she asked. It was something that had escaped her notice before, but now that she did notice, she wanted to know why he was sitting across from her. It wasn't exactly normal for someone to be seated with a possible stranger – except in France.

Logan shrugged. "The invitation said this is where I'm supposed ta sit. Apron Boy said it couldn't be changed."

Ororo thought for a minute before guessing that Apron Boy was their waiter. She glared disapprovingly at the nickname he had given for the innocent young man, but Logan ignored her.

Ororo frowned. They were supposed to sit together? Like they were on a date? If she didn't know any better, she would swear Emma was trying to set them up! But that was ridiculous!...Wasn't it?

&&&&&&

"Damn it!" Rogue swore when she saw the couple eating in tense silence. "Why ain't they bashin' this place by now?"

Amara stared longingly at St. John, who sat across from her, who was staring longingly back. They wanted to be next to each other, but Rogue said that proper couples sat across from each other on dates, and it might ruin their cover if the pyromaniacs got too close to one another.

"Maybe it's just taking them a while?" Jean suggested, though everyone knew this plan had been a failure. There was no way Logan and Ororo would enjoy each other's company enough to make this date fun, and if they didn't rant about how much they hated places like this for whatever reasons, the whole plan was shot.

"It was worth a try," Scott said disappointedly. Rogue nodded and sighed, smiling slightly when the food finally came. The other X-men had left the ordering up to Rogue and Remy, as they didn't understand half of what was on the menu.

"Let's jus' eat," Remy suggested. "Den we c'n work on anot'er plan."

Nodding in agreement, the matchmakers dug in.

A/N's:

Yes, in France it's okay for them to seat a stranger with you, if you're alone and they're alone – mostly in cafés. I can't remember if it's alright to do that in a restaurant.


	6. A Little Storm Goes a Long Way

**Chapter 6**

A Little Storm Goes a Long Way

"So, th' first plan didn't work out!" Rogue threw up her hands, a smile playing across her lips. "So what? We still got time. We'll get those two togethah before they know what hit 'em!"

Remy frowned. His _chere _had been awfully depressed the day the plan failed, and almost every day after that too, but now she was back to her chipper self. Actually, she was more cheerful than he remembered ever seeing her before (when food wasn't involved), and it was quite frankly scaring him.

Looking around, the Cajun realized he wasn't the only one feeling more than a tad unnerved. Scott and Jean looked ready to bolt, and even John and Amara were steadily scooting away from the southerner. The only time Rogue acted this excited was when food was involved...

"_Chere, _is dere somet'in' y' wanna share wit' us?"

"Hm?" Rogue looked at her lover curiously, smiling broadly.

"A plan or something?" Scott tempted, hoping to somehow bring the old Rogue back to the surface. This overly-happy Rogue was rather frightening.

"Oooh!" Rogue's mouth made an 'O', which caused Remy to think up naughty ways she could also make her mouth so round, and quickly shook her head. "No, no plan yet, Sugah."

"EH!?" everyone shrieked in unison. No plan...Then why was Rogue so excited?

"Well, if ya'll will excuse meh," Rogue turned away from them. "Emma told meh there was gumbo in this place!"

Oh...That's why.

The matchmakers sighed in unison, relief plain in everyone's (save Scott's) eyes. It really was food that had Rogue in such a good mood. She had them scared there for a minute.

&&&&&&

Ororo refused to look at Logan. After being forced on some sort of twisted date, assuming one could even use the D-word in that situation, the two had done nothing but argue all the way back. When they weren't arguing, they were stewing in silence.

The weather witch knew if she looked, even glanced for a second, in Logan's direction, she would lose her temper. That was a big no-no for the white-haired woman, so she simply refused to look at Logan.

It had nothing to do with the fact she found him flirting with another woman a few days ago, and the blonde flirted back shamelessly. It wasn't like they were a couple, she didn't even like him, much less _like _him! So, really, her bad mood was because of their makeshift date a few days ago.

Really it was!

Logan didn't know what Ororo's problem was, but she wouldn't even glance in his direction. Not that he was complaining. He liked being left alone, gave him plenty of time to find other women to suit his needs.

He spotted a blonde just the other day, but she wore so much perfume, he couldn't stand to be around her for more than ten minutes. Probably better anyway, since Ororo had shown up and would probably criticize him on harassing innocent women. Never mind that the woman clearly came up to him first, and he was just returning her attraction out of the kindness of his manhood!

There was no way he felt lonely with Ororo's distance. She always acted snooty in his opinion, so there was no need for him to feel upset or guilty about anything. He did nothing wrong! No, Logan definitely didn't feel lonely.

Really, he didn't!

&&&&&&

Emma clapped her hands. From what she had observed of the couple over the past two days, Ororo and Logan were already madly in love. They just had to admit it, not only to each other, but also to themselves. That would be tricky, but she was sure Rogue could do it. There was little the southerner couldn't achieve when she set her mind to it, and Rogue set her mind fully on matchmaking.

She decided it would be in her best interest to find Rogue, along with the other matchmakers, and see what their next plan was. Surely her auburn-haired counterpart had come up with something new by now, or maybe even Scott had thought up a plan. He seemed to hold a lot of potential in the matchmaking area, and Emma only felt more remorseful that he was being wasted on a redheaded prude. He would do so much better with a well-endowed and good-looking blonde on his arm.

Smirking, Emma decided it would at least be fun to play with Jean's mind. Scott made it blatantly clear there was only one girl for him, but that never stopped Emma before. It really was too bad Scott wasn't like other guys, or Emma could have him wrapped around her finger with just one offer of sexual satisfaction. Too bad he was so involved in Jean that he didn't even care about waiting, even if it did cast a blow to his manly pride.

Emma sighed again. After all of her matchmaking, why couldn't she find a man like that?

&&&&&&

"Why don't we try jealousy again?" Jean suggested blandly. The group was currently in the hidden kitchens with Rogue and Emma, the former gulping down gumbo like her younger brother ate hamburgers.

Rogue raised a brow, looking at Jean in disbelief. The redhead huffed. Well, she didn't see them coming up with any better ideas! Besides, it had worked before, so why was her idea so ridiculous?

Scott seemed to realize what she so desperately wanted to know, even if she didn't want to voice the question aloud, and answered her for Rogue, whose mouth was full and would continue to be full until she had her fill.

"Rogue used jealousy to get us together, Jean," he explained. "She also used it for Kitty and Piotr."

"Exactly!" Jean exclaimed. "It worked then, why can't it work now?"

"Boring," Amara said before Scott could answer. The older mutant nodded.

"Right."

"What?" Jean looked at her boyfriend, confused and disbelieving. Had he just agreed with Amara that she was boring!?

Scott gulped, seeing the danger flashing in his beautiful redhead's emerald eyes. He held up his hands placatingly, mentally telling her that wasn't what he meant.

"It's just...Well, besides the fact Miss Mun- I mean Ororo, (the instructors had told them to start calling them by their first names since he and Jean graduated, but it was still hard to get used too) wouldn't let jealousy overtake her emotions, it would be kind of redundant and boring. It's time for a change!"

Rogue nodded. "'Xactly!" she said, taking another bite. How she managed to get the food into her already full mouth was beyond Jean, but she guessed it ran in the family. Adopted or not, Kurt and Rogue acted _far_ too much alike when it came to eating habits.

Jean sighed and nodded. She supposed that made sense, at least the part with Ororo. The redhead didn't see why a good system should be stopped just because it grew boring, but maybe that's why she wasn't one of the main matchmakers like Rogue, or even Scott, was.

"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked from Scott's other side. She smirked slightly at Jean, pleased the redhead wasn't well versed in the art of matchmaking. That would ruin the whole process of getting two people together in her opinion.

Her arm slithered around Scott's, who looked at the slender arm apprehensively, but didn't pull away as he'd gotten used to Emma's habits the past few days. He knew she accepted his relationship with Jean and was only trying to irritate the redhead, which worked like a charm. Scott wasn't about to complain though. Having a beautiful woman jealous of another beautiful woman because of him was rather flattering, not to mention it stroked his ego. Hey, he was _still _a man!

Rogue actually stopped eating and took the time to swallow. A smirk formed on her lips as she looked at each of them. Obviously, her earlier proclamation of no ideas was no longer true.

"Well, Ah'll admit it's a bit dangerous. It could even out us to our subjects! But...Have you evah heard the sayin', 'A little storm can go a long way'?"


	7. Stormy Days

**Chapter 7**

Stormy Days

The day started off bright and sunny. With only ten percent chance of rain, couples decided today would be a great day for a picnic. Later, they would regret that decision when an unexpected rumble resounded through the air, followed soon after by a chorus of rain drops hitting the ground.

Inside the Flamingo Spa, Rogue snuck behind the various statues, following Ororo through the building. She had to do this quickly, so quickly that Storm wouldn't realize she had just been zapped by the Rogue. It was dangerous, could possibly out the matchmakers to Ororo and Logan both, and that wouldn't be good, but it was worth the trouble if it aided their plans.

Thankfully, the white-haired woman seemed to be in deep thought. Rogue smirked as she heard the slight mutterings of the African. Wolverine surely had popped up more than a couple of times since she stomped out of their shared room earlier, after Logan announced he was going to the bar to cage fight and didn't care if she had a problem with it or not.

He was still here, getting his things ready, which is why Rogue needed to act quickly. If everything went to plan, Logan wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Ororo would have to get back to her room, and the two would be forced together throughout the night.

In every movie made with this sort of plot, being stuck together in a room helped people work out differences. Or at least started a new friends-with-benefits relationship. Either way, it would help the matchmakers somewhat, assuming television hadn't lied to them, and that was all that mattered.

When Ororo stopped at a water fountain in the hall, Rogue saw her opening. Sneaking stealthily closer to the older woman, she stopped behind a fake tree and pulled off her glove. Her hand reached out slowly to Ororo's ankle, and the southerner bit her lip nervously. She couldn't mess this up, or else their whole plan would be shot.

Slowly...slowly...almost there...Yes!

Rogue felt a bit of the weather witch's power sap into her body, and she pulled away quickly, before Ororo realized what was happening. The goddess looked up, confused by the sudden tingling that went through her body. When she didn't see anyone or anything that could have caused the reaction, she put it off to the water and continued on her journey through the spa. There was still much she needed to check out, and with Logan's presence, she was going to need every relaxation tactic in existence.

Rogue hurriedly scampered away once she had the desired power. She didn't stop until she reached the matchmakers bedroom. One smile, and the group knew she had been successful.

"So, what exactly is this plan again?" Jean asked. She was a tad skeptical about this, but if it worked it would be worth it. Even she, though she would _never _admit it aloud, was tired of the arguing between Storm and Logan.

"Simple enough," Amara explained. "Rogue's gonna start a storm, and Logan won't be able to go to the bar. The lights'll go out for a while, and Emma will ask everyone to return to their rooms until further notice. The storm'll continue through the night, giving Logan and Ororo time to really talk."

Jean hated to admit that there was a certain logic behind the plan. Crazy logic, but logic nonetheless. Rogue smiled proudly when she heard her brilliant plan again, and she quickly went to the window to start the storm. Logan would be about ready to leave by now if Scott's calculations were correct, and she wanted to start this plan before he could leave.

"How do we know Ororo won't just stop the storm?"

Rogue turned to smile cheekily at the redhead. "When have you evah seen 'Ro stop a natural storm if'n th' circumstances weren't dire?"

"Oh," Jean looked at her hands, "good point."

"Now," Rogue lifted her hands to the sky, her green eyes glowing white. "Let's get this party started."

&&&&&&

Storm frowned when she heard the loud BOOM echo throughout the spa. She turned her head left and right, wondering how a storm could be starting when the forecast said it would be clear skies today. Of course, it wasn't unnatural for the weathermen to get the forecast wrong, but it was still rather odd.

She sighed and sank lower, deciding not to dwell on it. At least with this storm, Logan wouldn't be able to go fight in those barbaric cages of his. She never saw the point in them, and she hoped that he might actually do something productive. It was a long shot, and she doubted he actually would, but she could always hope.

Logan looked at the sky, cursing when he saw the dark grey clouds. If it was just going to sprinkle, he wouldn't worry too much about going out anyway, but this looked like one of those storms Ororo conjured up in the rare times she lost her temper. The kind that could kill if someone wasn't careful.

Looked like he wouldn't be going anywhere today. Angry, the Wolverine threw his bag on the floor and kicked it for good measure, as though the bag somehow made the storm occur.

Logan stopped, blinking. What if Ororo _had _conjured this storm up? It wasn't likely, but she did hate him going to those cage fights, though why he didn't know. It wasn't like he was hurting her, or even worrying her, with his absence. Maybe this was her way of making him stay.

Growling, he stormed out of the room in search of the mocha-skinned woman. He would find her and make her take this storm back, and then he could get on to his cage fighting.

Ororo was just sinking further into the jacuzzi when Logan stormed in. His senses told him she was here, and he had a bone to pick with this infernal mutant!

Blue eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion. One could practically feel the peaceful aura disappearing as Logan made his presence known, thundering into the room with his large boots and crossed arms. She raised a delicate eyebrow, looking at him curiously, wondering why he was glaring so angrily at her when she had done nothing wrong.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly. No way was her temper going to get the better of her. No way!

"I don't know what yer problem is, 'Ro, but you better damn well stop this storm!" Logan growled. Normally, even in his angrier state, he wouldn't speak to her like that, but her constant avoidance of him had made him even grumpier lately. Not that he noticed a change.

Ororo's other brow rose. "Logan, you know I don't stop natural storms unless it's absolutely necessary. If Mother Nature feels the need for rain, then I shall let nature run its course. She knows what's best for the world."

"Hmph. You sayin' you didn't start this storm then?" Logan grunted, uncrossing his arms slowly. Ororo actually let her indignation slip through her tone this time.

"What? You think that I started this storm? Why would you think that?"

"Well, there's only one mutant here who knows how ta start a storm, and it sure as hell ain't me!"

"I can't believe you!" Storm shouted, standing. "Accusing me of starting a storm when I...What?"

Logan wasn't listening. No, he was too busy gaping and...was that drool? Curious as to what was so drool-worthy, Ororo glanced down. Her cheeks burned bright red when she saw what had captured Logan's attention. Oh yeah, she wasn't wearing anything in the water.

"PERVERT!" she shrieked loudly, embarrassed beyond imagination. She sank down in the water, her cheeks burning even brighter red.

Logan coughed uneasily, the shout bringing him out of his stupor. Damn, who knew Ororo had a body like that? Not that he would admit he thought she had a good body. Slowly, he wiped the side of his mouth, wincing when he felt the saliva pooling there. Thank the gods Ororo wasn't the type to constantly bring up moments like this. Of course, she _had _to be more embarrassed than him.

"I'll just be goin' then..." he said slowly, eyes flickering down to the water almost jealously. Ororo nodded, not noticing his glance down as she tried to cover her already hidden body with her hands. How mortifying.

Fate is a funny thing. Sometimes it works for you, sometimes against you. Right now, Ororo was sure fate was out to get her.

The storm, which had been completely forgotten by the mutants, decided it would be a good idea to hit the electrical outlet. The lights flickered a few times before dieing. Ororo squeaked in surprise, but she was thankful for the sudden darkness hiding her from view.

A few minutes later, Emma's voice could be heard through a megaphone, going through each of the rooms in case someone was inside of them, telling everyone to get to their rooms until further notice.

Ororo looked in the direction she thought Logan might be, and Logan looked directly at Ororo. He was thankful he had enhanced senses and could see in the dark. It would make getting to the room easier.

"Logan," Ororo started slowly, hesitant to ask him for help.

"Fine," Logan huffed, already knowing she was asking for help to get back to the room. Ororo nodded gratefully. Okay, so Logan wasn't a complete bastard, but he still acted like a savage ninety percent of the time!

"...My towel," Ororo mumbled after a few minutes of her not moving, and Logan tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her to get out.

"Oh, right." Logan went over to the white material, seeing it easily. He handed it to the weather witch, who thanked him and quickly covered herself. She might not be able to see her body, but Logan still could, and she was all too aware of that little fact.

"C'mon," Logan grumbled, grabbing Storm's hand and pulling her completely out of the jacuzzi. He led her out of the room and through the many halls, all the while trying hard not to notice how small her hand was compared to his. Why would he notice that anyway? It didn't make sense to him.

He stopped suddenly, causing Ororo to hit his back. She mumbled something softly, but he was too busy thinking to realize she had cursed under her breath.

"Is something wrong, Logan?" she asked nervously, wondering if they were perhaps being attacked. It wouldn't do for her to fight in just a towel and with no way to see what was around her.

"No!" Logan grunted harsher than he intended. "We're here."

"Oh..." Ororo glared at the back in front of her. She took it back. He was a total and complete bastard!

The door opened, and she followed him in, silently cursing the unfairness that seemed to have overtaken her life. It didn't occur to Ororo that she was acting just like a teenager, something she always swore she would never do. The mansion was a bad influence.

&&&&&&

"Now what?" Remy asked his _chere _as she settled next to him on the bed. The sky was so dark it appeared nighttime outside, and Rogue wouldn't be letting that storm up until tomorrow.

Rogue turned to grin at him, her eyes still glowing white as she used Storm's power to the fullest. The others had already gone to their room, Amara and John to celebrate the success, and Jean and Scott to do whatever it is they did since they didn't sleep together.

"Now, we wait."


	8. Not so Different

**Chapter 8**

Not so Different

"Stop staring at me," Ororo ordered through the darkness of their room. Logan grunted.

"What makes ya think I'm lookin' at you?" he asked roughly. "Ain't like you can see."

Ororo snorted in a very ladylike way. "I don't need enhanced senses, Logan, I can feel your eyes on me."

"Yer just flatterin' yerself, 'Ro." Logan crossed his arms, if the rustling of cloth was anything to go by. Ororo frowned. She wanted to protest that she _knew _he was looking at her, but she really couldn't see. What if it was all in her imagination?

The feeling of eyes passed over her, and she sighed in relief. No, she wasn't imagining things, Logan was just being rude as usual. At least he actually stopped staring at her though, it was an unnerving feeling in the dark.

"I should just get my clothes," Ororo grumbled under her breath. Logan heard her, however, and snorted loudly in response. He wasn't too fond of that idea, but he wasn't about to say that aloud.

"How're ya gonna see?"

"I'll think of something!" Ororo protested. She could always use lightning to light the room up temporarily, but that could have disastrous consequences since she wasn't outside. Still, she couldn't just stay in this room with Logan when she was clad only in a white towel that stuck to her body like a second skin.

Her hand reached around the bed to find her bag. Ororo thanked the goddess that she thought to leave her bag on the bed instead of putting it away as she normally would. It would be less of a hassle to find anything now.

Spotting the bag was easy, pulling out the desired clothing was not. She couldn't tell what was a skirt and what was a shirt by the material alone, and for once she wished she actually wore jeans. At least the denim would be easier to tell apart from the soft silk of a shirt.

Her sight adjusted enough to the darkness by now to at least make out shapes though, so after struggling for about three minutes (ignoring Logan's silent laughter as he watched her pull out two skirts or three scarves), Storm finally managed to obtain a good enough outfit. Now, the only problem was getting to the bathroom without tripping over anything in the process.

"Need some help?" Logan asked, obviously amused by her reluctance to leave the bed. Ororo huffed in indignation at his tone.

"Of course not!" she snapped. Regret immediately followed as she realized, not only did she let her emotions take over, but she also _did _need help. Pride wouldn't let her ask though, so she would just have to find the bathroom on her own.

Logan rolled his eyes. Honestly, that woman could be so stubborn sometimes (he steadfastly ignored the fact that he too was stubborn). Standing, he grumbled something about a soft heart and that infernal helpless woman. A squeak of surprise escaped Ororo as Logan dragged her to the bathroom, making sure she didn't run into anything. She felt herself be roughly pushed inside, but could only growl indignantly before the door was shut in her face.

After taking a few moments to realize what just happened, the African began dressing. She would thank Logan for taking her to the bathroom, but he would most certainly know about her dislike of being called a helpless woman. She wasn't born with enhanced senses, that was hardly a reason to think she was helpless!

She thought of ending the storm prematurely, despite her strong opinions against opposing Mother Nature unless it was absolutely necessary, but it quickly passed. She would not defy the great goddess of the earth because it fit her to do so. Not only would that be selfish of her, but it would also be stupid. Messing with Mother Nature only led to bad circumstances if there was no real reason to interfere.

Once everything was on correctly, Storm opened the bathroom door. She jumped when a calloused hand gripped her wrist, but she calmed when she realized it was only Logan. He led her back to her bed before going to his own and jumping onto the soft mattress.

"Don't jump on the bed, Logan," Storm said when she heard the creaking springs. She knew it was childish of her to scold him for merely laying down, but it was habit. Evan was horrible about jumping on beds when he was younger, and sometimes even now he regressed to his old habit.

A low snort of contempt was her response. Ororo felt the hairs on her neck stand on end, and she resisted the urge to fly across the room and strangle him. He helped her to the bathroom and back without staring, so she hoped anyway, at her scantily clad body.

"Thank you for helping me," she murmured softly. Ororo wasn't shameful of thanking him, he helped her so it was only right, but it was embarrassing since she just said she didn't need any help.

"What's yer problem anyway, Witch?" Logan asked roughly. He sat up, causing the springs to creak again, and stared straight at the female mutant.

"What do you mean?" Ororo questioned curiously. The nickname didn't bother her, as Logan used it enough for her to know he didn't mean it in an insulting way. "I thanked you!"

"Yer always actin' like yer so high an' mighty," Logan grunted. "When yer just as human as the rest of us."

"Excuse me? I have _never _acted better than anyone in the mansion!" Ororo protested. She tried to think back to anyone she might have treated badly and could come up with none. Perhaps she scolded Evan a little too harshly sometimes, but that was because he was her nephew and she wanted him to grow up with good discipline.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout them," Logan muttered. He was no mind reader, but Logan knew Ororo well enough to know she was thinking of everyone in the mansion right now. "You make mistakes, I make mistakes, so why is it yer always criticizin' me."

Ororo's mouth fell open. Quite unattractive and unsophisticated, but she couldn't help it. Gaping was a side-effect of shock, and right now she was most definitely shocked. She had never heard Logan sound so...resentful before.

"I know I make mistakes, Logan, but _I _actually try to learn from them!"

"An' I don't? Believe it or not, 'Ro, I learn from my mistakes too."

Storm actually turned her gaze in the direction of Logan's voice. She wished she knew if she was actually staring at him, but this would have to do. The power was still out, and there was no telling what time it was now. Probably late in the evening, as it felt like eternities had passed since Logan brought her back to their room.

"You certainly don't act like it," she muttered under her breath. Logan's enhanced hearing picked it up, however.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Logan grunted angrily. "Talkin' all high an' mighty. You ain't a goddess anymore, 'Ro, you can't just go 'round judgin' everyone ya meet."

"I do _not _judge people!" Ororo protested immediately. Her voice turned to an indignant shriek as she glared at Logan. "I wouldn't talk so 'high an' mighty', as you so elegantly put it, if you didn't act like such a barbarian!"

"So it's wrong I am who I am?" Logan growled, standing. "Least I don't go 'round changin' myself just ta get accepted."

"You might be better liked if you at least showed some tact, some _manners." _Ororo truly believed what she said too. Logan wouldn't be a hard man to get along with if he only acted less savage, but he was content to stay the same it seemed.

Logan snorted again. "I'm happy with who I am, an' I ain't changin' fer anybody. Why should I?"

Ororo started to explain all the reasons Logan should act a little differently, but she promptly closed her mouth. She always told Evan he should be who he is, and if people accept him that way, then they are his true friends. So, shouldn't the same be said for Logan, who only acted the way he was rather than being fake?

She sighed and laid down, rolling over as her thoughts consumed her. Ororo had a lot to think about tonight.

&&&&&&

The next day, the electricity turned back on and the sky remained clear. If not for the wet ground, it would seem as though the storm never happened.

Those in the spa were quick to return to their former activities, which had been interrupted by the electrical failure the day before. Ororo was among these people, though she was less relaxed and more thoughtful than she had been yesterday. Logan's words still ran through her head, keeping her thinking despite her attempts to relax and forget the previous conversation.

When she awoke this morning, Logan was already gone. He left for the bar, deciding he wanted to get some fighting in before another storm broke out.

Ororo wondered if he was thinking as much as she was. Normally, she would laugh at the thought, believing Logan to rarely think things through before talking with his claws, but now she wasn't so sure. She had seen, figuratively speaking, another side of him in the few minutes of conversation they had, and her entire view had been thrown upside down.

Ororo hated conforming to others standards and believed that everyone should take her as herself or not at all. She just happened to be born with more tact, more humility than Logan was. Even so, she still acted like herself and did not change for anyone.

Logan, though she had always loathed to admit it, even to herself, was the same. He refused to change for anyone. If people didn't like him, then they didn't like him; if they did, then they did. It was as simple as that.

After last night, Ororo discovered she could no longer lie to herself about Logan's barbaric nature. True, he could be a little more humble, a tad more tactful, and a lot more sympathetic, but he was who he was and didn't conform to anyone's standards. Ororo could finally admit that she and Logan...really weren't so different.

A/N's:

I'm noticing Ororo and Logan getting very out of character. I suppose it's necessary for this chapter, but I'm terribly sorry about that all the same. I didn't plan on them being completely in character in the story, but I never expected them to act so...differently either.


	9. Hasty Exits Postponed

**Chapter 9**

Hasty Exits Postponed

Rogue hummed as she worked on dismembering the inside of Ororo's car. While she worked on Ororo's vehicle, Remy was dealing with Logan's bike. Scott and Jean made sure the two older mutants didn't catch them, and heaven only knew where Amara and John were. Probably off terrorizing some innocent customers if the smell of smoke and loud screams of "FIRE!" were any indication. Emma was going to kill them.

Today, the instructors planned to leave and head back to the mansion. However, the matchmakers had other plans. They weren't done getting the two together yet, though Ororo and Logan seemed to be on slightly better terms now than they had been when they first arrived; until the two were kissing and holding hands, Rogue had no intention of letting them leave.

She called Kurt and told him to inform the others there would be a delay. He agreed, so the mansion wouldn't worry about the missing Storm and matchmakers. As Logan tended to stay gone for long periods of time, they wouldn't fret over him nearly as much anyway.

Rogue hummed as she pulled wires out of not-so-important places. She wanted to stop the car from working, not destroy it completely. It was a good, sturdy vehicle, dismembering it would be heresy for any auto-lover!

"_Rogue!" _Jean shouted mentally. The southerner jumped at the sudden screeching in her mind, glaring into space as she rubbed her temple.

"_Ya don't have t' be so loud, Jeannie. Ah can hear ya just fine."_

"_Sorry." _Rogue could practically see the apologetic smile and embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks. "_Miss Mun- I mean Ororo is heading your way!"_

"_Thanks, Sugah, Ah just got one wire t'...Done!"_

When she felt Jean retreat from her mind, Rogue slammed the hood of the car down and flew into the air quickly. It was the fastest and surest way to escape the scene of the crime without the possibility of running into Ororo. For some reason, Rogue doubted the weather witch decided to fly to her car.

"How's it goin', Sugah?" she asked as she landed behind Remy. He nodded briefly at her, intent on taking apart Wolverine's bike.

"Jus' one more wire, _chere," _he said, unknowingly repeating her earlier words. "Dere, Remy done!"

"Then let's blow this joint!" Rogue said, grabbing his arm and flying off again. Best not to take any chances of running into Logan either. He would be worse than Ororo if he discovered they were at the spa and had all but destroyed his bike temporarily. _Much _worse.

"How goes it?" Scott asked when the southerners landed in front of himself and Jean. So far, they hadn't spotted Logan yet, but they were on the lookout anyway. Rogue smiled.

"Mission complete!" she said. "Now we just need t' get t' a safe place and watch how things work out."

"Sounds good t' Remy," Remy agreed.

"Me too." Scott nodded. Jean started to comment her own approval of Rogue's plan when the sound of a loud explosion and screams echoed through the air. The quartet looked at each other and sighed.

"On second thought," Jean said, "maybe we should find Amara and John instead."

&&&&&&

Ororo frowned over Logan's shoulder. She thanked the goddess they had come to some sort of silent truce, else she wasn't sure he would have agreed to help her. She wasn't sure she would have asked him for help.

Everything seemed to be going wrong today. She hadn't been able to truly relax and her vacation was already over, and now her car wouldn't start. Ororo didn't know too much about vehicles, but she did know who to go too when there was trouble. Thankfully, Logan was here and wouldn't be coming out of his way to help her.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" she asked when he closed the hood. Logan sighed and rubbed his temples, amazingly enough _not _getting grease on his face.

"Yeah, I know what's wrong..." Logan murmured. Ororo waited for him to continue. "Some punk messed up yer car. Took some vital wires out, nothin' that can't be fixed, but you'll need the wires ta go anywhere."

"What?" Ororo gasped. She didn't understand. Who would do something like this? What motive could they possible have? "Are you saying I'm stuck here?"

Logan snorted and crossed his arms. "Unless you wanna fly home."

Ororo would never admit it aloud, and she knew Logan wouldn't comment on it (at least she hoped he wouldn't), but she pouted when she heard that and crossed her arms petulantly. This wasn't fair! Luckily, Storm was a grown woman and resisted the urge to stomp her foot and whine. Now _that _was something Logan surely wouldn't let her live down.

"Come on," Logan grunted finally. Ororo blinked, coming out of her internal tantrum. She frowned in confusion as Logan started to walk away.

"What?"

Wolverine didn't look at her as he clarified. "I'm headin' back that way anyway, might as well give you a ride too."

"Logan..." Ororo trailed off. What could she say to that? Smiling softly, she picked up her suitcase and followed after the wild man. "Thank you, Logan."

&&&&&&

Rogue and Scott high-fived as they watched the couple leave. Remy left to play a few other men at cards, Jean decided a soak would be a good idea, and Emma dragged Amara and John off quite some time ago. No one wanted to know what she was doing to them for setting her precious establishment on fire. So, it was just Scott and Rogue to witness how well the plan went, and so far everything had gone great.

Now, Logan would see his motorcycle had also been manhandled and, after a fit, the couple would decide to call the mansion for help. At Rogue's warning, however, no one at the mansion would pick up for them. After that, there was no telling what would happen. Rogue counted on Ororo _not _flying home because of all the non-mutants nearby.

Knowing Storm, Rogue didn't think her assumptions were too far off. Sometimes, though, Ororo surprised everyone by doing something un-Ororo-like. Rogue hoped this wouldn't be one of those times. Her entire plan counted on Ororo's predictability.

"Come on, Sugah," Rogue urged Scott. "Ah don't know 'bout you, but Ah don't really wanna see Logan's reaction."

Scott nodded in agreement and followed the southerner into the Flamingo Spa. He didn't want to be near the scene of the crime when Logan discovered his bike either. A shiver went down his spine at the mere thought of the fit he would have when he saw his precious motorcycle equally dismantled.

&&&&&&

"How did it go?" Emma asked when Scott and Rogue entered the kitchen.

"Worked to a T!" Scott exclaimed. He paused for a moment before adding, quieter: "We just hope Ororo doesn't do something surprising."

Emma chuckled and dropped the last dish into the clean side. She wiped off her hands and quickly wrapped her arms around Scott's arm. The teenager didn't blink, though he did stare at her oddly for a moment. In all the time spent here, Emma had hit on him in some roundabout way. It was both flattering _and_ disconcerting.

"Wolvie an' Stormy are headin' towards his bike now..." Rogue said. Just then, a loud howl cut through the air. She, Emma, and Scott shared a startled look. "Correction, Ah think they've reached his bike."

Emma grimaced. "I'm going to hear about this. It did happen at my establishment after all." She unwrapped her arms from Scott, for which he was thankful, and bit on her thumb nervously. She really didn't want to hear Logan's bitching, but it was for the sake of matchmaking.

"Sorry Sugah," Rogue apologized. She hadn't thought of that.

"It was a sacrifice for a good cause?" Scott tried. Emma smiled at him, instantly wrapping herself around him again. He sighed and wondered why he'd had to open his big mouth.

"You're absolutely right!" Emma exclaimed. "I was just thinking that. It's rather coincidental that we thought the same thing, isn't it?"

Rogue snorted at the flirtatious blond and headed straight for the fridge. She wondered if there was any leftover spaghetti from the night before. How a spa could manage leftovers for the staff with all the people that stayed for days, Rogue wasn't sure, but she wasn't complaining.

"Uh, yeah, really coincidental..." Scott muttered, flushing at the close proximity of the buxom blond.

"By th' way, Emma...Where are 'Mara an' John?" Rogue asked, sticking her plate in the microwave. Emma blinked and looked at Rogue, unconsciously releasing Scott. He made sure to scuttle a few feet away from her while she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, them?" Emma asked sweetly, chuckling innocently. It sent warning bells off in the X-men's minds, and they shared an uneasy look. "I wouldn't worry too much about them."

For some reason, those words made the two worry even more. Emma could be downright evil when she wanted to be, and she hadn't been happy with the couple after finding them setting towels on fire.

"Uh, ya know what?" Rogue asked, taking out her plate before the microwave even dinged. "Ah think Ah'm gonna go find Remy!" She hurried out of the room, leaving Scott to gape after her hasty retreat. _Traitor_, he thought icily.

"Well..." Emma said slowly once Rogue had left. "I suppose it's just you and me now, eh Scott?"

Scott gulped and smiled nervously. He didn't like the glint in Emma's eyes. Where was Jean when you needed her?

A/N's:

Sorry! Sorry it took me so long! I was finishing another fic so I could focus more on others. I'm afraid this story may be put on the back burner for a while again. I have another story I've planned the last few chapters out for and just need to type them, though how long that'll take I have no clue, and if I finish that story, then I can focus longer on fewer fics.


	10. Emma's Push

**Chapter 10**

Emma's Push

Logan stared forlornly at his bike from the window of his shared room. He wanted to sniff out and viciously rip apart the punk who dared mess with his bike, but Emma forbade him from such actions. Normally, he would have ignored the blonde, except she reminded him that Xavier wouldn't be pleased with him if he did hurt anyone. Damn, why did that bitch have to know he respected the professor and didn't want the old man to have a bad opinion of him?

Ororo sat on her bed, also upset. She didn't know who destroyed her car, but she certainly didn't appreciate their little joke. To make matters worse, she tried calling the institute for help, but no one would pick up. When someone eventually did answer the phone, it was Kitty, and she could only tell them that everyone else had business to attend elsewhere. Even Hank!

The weather witch desired to leave, but not enough to let Kitty pick her up. No, she would rather stay here with Wolverine for the rest of her life. Miss Pryde was a sweetie, but even with Piotr teaching her, she still didn't know how to steer a car properly – or cook for that matter.

Wolverine suggested she fly home, get a car, and return to pick him up. Well, actually, he wanted to stay and mourn his bike, then tear apart whoever tore it up when he found them. Storm refused though, knowing too many people occupied this place for her to get away unseen. The last thing she needed was to remind everyone that mutants were among them.

A knock startled them both, but before either could reach the door, it swung open and Emma stepped into their room. Her bright smile set warning bells off in the X-men's heads, and they shared an uneasy look – though Logan hid his discomfort behind a scowl. Emma smiling that wide was never a good thing, no matter how much she changed over the years.

"Emma?" Storm finally asked, standing from the bed. "Did you need something?"

"Why yes!" Emma said pleasantly, a little _too_ pleasantly. "I think I know who dismantled your precious vehicles."

"Really?" Logan growled, claws unsheathing. "Well then, take me to 'em!"

"Calm down, Logan," Ororo admonished. "You can't _kill_ them."

"Why the hell not?" Logan grunted, but his claws disappeared. Ororo sighed in relief, though she glared at him for asking such a question. Murder was a federal offense, leave it to Logan not to care about that!

"Come on," Emma said, gesturing for them to follow her. "I made them wait down in the lobby with a few workers. They want to apologize."

"Well, I'm glad they're sorry for what they did," Ororo said. "They realize their mistake."

"Hmph." Logan snorted but followed the women out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, his next words lost in the loud bang. "_I'll_ show 'em what sorry _really_ is."

&&&&&&

Emma led the couple into a small room that was hidden from the rest of the spa. Ororo and Logan frowned at the confined space but walked inside when Emma gestured for them to enter before her. Looking around, they saw no one waiting for them.

"Emma, I don't understand," Ororo said, turning to face the blonde. "There's no one he--" she was cut off by the door slamming shut.

Logan growled when the door slammed in their faces. His claws unsheathed as he realized they'd been fooled.

"You bitch!" he growled. "I'll rip this door apart!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Emma shouted from the other side. "You'll pay for all damages if you do, and none of it with the Xavier's money!"

Logan snarled. He really didn't give a fuck what she would want in retaliation, he wanted out of here! No way would he be stuck in such a confined space with Ororo – even if she had become more tolerable since their chat that night. He headed for the door, but a small hand stopped him from actually attempting to chop down the wooden obstacle between himself and a smug, irritating blonde.

"Logan, calm down!" Storm ordered. "I'm sure Emma has a good reason for locking us in a...Oh, who am I kidding? Emma, let us out now! You're idea of a joke isn't funny in the least!"

Emma didn't respond. Ororo frowned and stepped closer to the door, pressing her ear against the soft wood curiously.

"Emma?" she called again and received no answer. Hearing nothing through the door, she sighed and pulled away. "She left."

"No fuckin' kidding!" Logan grunted, crossing his arms. Ororo glared at his course language, but she didn't comment. In truth, she felt his anger was completely justified.

"I just don't understand why, in goddess's name, she would want to lock us in such a small room. Or any room for that matter."

"She's sick in the head, 'Ro," Logan said as though the answer was obvious. "Haven't ya figured that out yet?"

Ororo glared harder, but she had to admit he was right. Even back when she was still part of the X-men, Emma had an odd sense of humor. So long as someone else was suffering, she was amused. It always disgusted Ororo, but she had never complained.

Silence enveloped the duo after that. What else was there to say? They were locked in a room for an indeterminable amount of time, their vehicles had been dismembered by some mysterious person, and no one at the mansion could come and pick them up. Even if someone was there by now, neither had a cell phone on them and so couldn't make another call for help.

"We'll get outta here soon," Logan grunted after several minutes of silence. He smelled salt in the air, and though he knew Ororo would never cry in front of him, he could still tell that she was getting to that point. Not because she was sad, but because she was so upset and holding everything in wasn't helping her any.

Ororo jerked up at the sound of his voice. She sighed and nodded, guessing Logan could smell the tears that were closer to the surface than she cared to admit. For some reason, when she became truly upset after a barrage of horrible luck hit her, she always felt like crying. Somehow, she managed to hold it in, but that didn't mean the tears weren't present.

"I suppose Emma wouldn't keep us in here forever," she admitted. "I still can't believe she would lock us in here though. How rude."

Logan snorted. "If it wasn't us, I'd find this a lot funnier."

"Logan!" Ororo gasped, appalled that he would say such a thing. He looked at her with a raised brow, shrugging away her aghast expression.

"What? S'the truth. Ya know, 'Ro, you'd be a lot better off with a sense o' humor."

She tried to stop it, she really did. She knew it was childish, it was stooping to his level and possibly lower, but Ororo couldn't stop the words that spewed from her mouth.

"Oh, I need a sense of humor? That's rich coming from a man who claws apart anyone that so much as breaths in his direction!"

"What exactly do ya mean by that, Storm?" Logan growled, unsheathing his claws again. Of course, he wouldn't hurt the weather witch, but that didn't mean she hadn't angered him with her words. She snorted, eyes unknowingly turning white, as she gestured to his claws.

"You've just proven my point!" she exclaimed. "_You_ wouldn't know funny if it bit you on the butt!"

"Oh, big words for a prude!" Logan retaliated, feeling somewhat cornered. He sheathed his claws for the third time though, upset that he had given her more ground to work on.

"I may be a prude, but at least I don't abandon my home constantly to seek out a past I don't remember!"

"Are you sayin' I shouldn't try ta find out about my past?"

"No, I'm saying that you should worry more about your life now! About your _family_, Logan. The past is the past is the past, and there's no changing what's happened. So, why not, instead of looking back, try to look at what's in front of you?"

"The only thing I see in front of me is a whiny brat with a superiority complex, who tries to act one way when she really doesn't agree with what she says or does!"

"Are you calling me hypocritical?"

"If the shoe fits!"

"You...You...Savage!" Ororo shouted, pointing at Logan. Neither noticed the wind picking up around them, or the door creaking dangerously.

"You bitch!" Logan hissed sharply. Ororo gasped and, before she could stop herself, swung her hand to meet his cheek. Logan's head flew to the side at the sudden impact. He rubbed his cheek, surprised to feel a slight sting. Who knew Ororo could hit so hard?

He glared at her; she glared at him. They were at a stalemate. The one to make the next move would either finish the fight for good or start an even bigger one.

Neither was sure who made the first move, but whoever it was had obviously decided to end the fight and start something new at the same time. Their lips crashed together, hands roaming each others bodies as they moaned into the other's mouth. Ororo sighed against Logan, allowing his tongue to enter her moist cavern.

She pulled away after a few moments, needing air. She looked into Logan's eyes, and he into hers. Something sparked between them, a chemistry they hadn't known was present before suddenly making itself tangible to their dazed senses.

"Logan, I..."

And then they were kissing again, Ororo's sentence forever lost on the wind. Unknown to them, the door had flown open during their argument, her wind finally knocking it from its hinges. Outside, Emma smirked and high-fived Rogue and Scott, who quickly left to tell their significant others and the pyros – who were off yet again burning the building – the good news.

Ororo and Logan were finally a couple.


	11. Epilogue

A/N's:

I decided to go ahead and give you the epilogue as well. Yes, this story is now over.

**Epilogue**

Back at the mansion, the atmosphere had lightened considerably. The students were happy to no longer hear Ororo and Logan arguing back and forth, though new sounds had forced the professor to soundproof yet another room. Better love than anger though.

In the sitting room, the matchmakers were standing around, chatting about their success. Everything had gone according to plan in the end, and they were pleased with the quieter surroundings.

"I say we did good, mates!" John said with a broad smile.

"I never thought I'd say this," Jean allowed a small smile, "but I agree. We managed to matchmake our instructors, and now they're so happy!"

The redhead looked at Scott when he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. He grinned at her, also proud of their accomplishment.

"Ahem!"

The couples jumped when they heard the throat being cleared. Turning quickly, they saw Ororo standing behind them, along with Logan. The white-haired woman had one eyebrow raised delicately, a small smirk on her lips.

"So, you admit to being the culprits then. We thought so."

"'Ro!" Rogue greeted with a wide, nervous smile. "What's up, Sweetie?"

"I think we should have a little talk," Ororo said sternly. Jean gulped and bowed her head, ashamed of the scolding look sent in their direction.

"We're really sorry, Ororo," she apologized quickly. It wasn't often Jean Grey was in trouble, and she wanted to keep it a rare case. "We just thought you two needed a push in the right direction."

"You're together now, thanks to us!" Amara pointed out, smiling proudly. She wasn't the least ashamed of meddling in her instructor's life. It had been fun, and she even scored a trip to the spa.

"We ain't angry," Logan grunted. "We just wanna talk ta ya fer a minute."

"Um...alright..." Scott mumbled uneasily. Something told him this wasn't good, but he followed behind Logan nonetheless.

&&&&&&

"How'd ya know it was us?" Scott asked blankly. The question nagged at his mind until he could hold it in no longer. He noticed Rogue nod in agreement, also wondering how Logan and Ororo discovered them. Wolverine snorted and tightened his hold on Ororo's waist.

"I could smell ya, kid, all o' ya."

"Shit, Ah knew Ah was forgettin' somethin'!" Rogue groaned and slapped her forehead. How could she forget that Wolverine had enhanced senses? Especially since she'd absorbed him and also had them!

"Besides that," Ororo piped up, "you're the only ones that are so determined to matchmake everyone. Logan and I just want to show our appreciation for all that you've done."

"Tha's good an' all, love, but why are we in the _Danger Room_?" Pyro asked, looking up at the glass screen that separated the Danger Room room from the operating room. Logan smirked evilly, and the matchmakers gulped.

"Our way o' sayin' thanks," Logan responded. Then, pushing a few buttons, the Danger Room started up.

"Uh oh..." Amara mumbled.

&&&&&&

Storm sighed and laid her head on Wolverine's shoulder, watching the group of six below run for their lives.

"I love a happy ending."

END!

A/N's:

Wooo! Three parts down! The next one, I think, will be the most fun to write by far. This one ended a lot sooner than I had planned, so sorry if it seemed abrupt, but something was telling me to make this end now. I know the epilogue left much to be desired, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Yes, the Danger Room was also punishment for what they did to Logan's motorcycle and Ororo's car.

Next Up: **Matchmaking: Rogue and Gambit**

Summary: Part 4 in the series. We know how Scott and Jean got together, but what about Remy and Rogue? Who brought them together? How did Rogue come to be so obsessed with matchmaking anyway? See the very first matchmaking story unfold as the legendary southern couple are brought together!


End file.
